


O Come, O Come, Johnlockers Everywhere

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Wishes, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Meta, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Some people believe in Santa Claus.  Some people believe in Johnlock.  I know who I’d rather see undressed this holiday season…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts), [Lady_Montrose_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Montrose_01/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “O Come, O Come, Emmanuel.”

O come, O come, Johnlockers everywhere  
Do not give in to doubts or to despair  
Have faith that someday canon will show  
The beauty of the love that we all know  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Johnlockers everywhere  
Bow down before our one true pair

O come, O come, Sherlock and John  
You know your sexy exploits turn us on  
We mourn in lonely hiatus here  
Until series four doth appear  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Sherlock and John  
The time has come for your sex marathon  
  
O come, O come, John and Sherlock  
It’s time for you to titillate and shock  
We want to see you naked and undone  
To know that your sex holiday’s begun  
Rejoice! Rejoice! John and Sherlock  
The time has come for us to see your cocks

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by request for NovaNara. If you have a favorite holiday song you’d like me to tackle, let me know. :)


End file.
